


Un si étrange garçon.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White - All Media Types, 白雪姫の伝説 | Shirayuki-hime no Densetsu | The Legend of Snow White (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Episode 52, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Friendship, Introspection, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [La légende de Blanche-Neige Ep52] : Drabble. Les pensées de Flora par rapport à Jack. Pre-relationship. Pré Jack/Flora.





	Un si étrange garçon.

En fin de compte, leur rencontre avait été en quelque sorte un pur hasard.

 

Si Richard ne l'avait pas réveillée, sortie de son sommeil alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de s'échapper, sans doute ne se seraient-ils jamais vu.

 

Qui sait ?

 

La petite fée devait bien admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose de surprenant dans le comportement de Jack. Il semblait décidé à tout faire pour sauver la jeune princesse alors que, semble-t-il, avant cela, il avait tenté de la tuer.

 

C'est définitif, Flora ne comprenait plus rien aux humains…

 

Mais maintenant, la reine Christelle avait été vaincue, et était redevenue elle-même, et tout ce cauchemar était désormais fini.

 

Et Flora avait profondément conscience du regard que Jack semblait parfois poser sur Blanche-Neige, quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait, ce qui était le cas la plupart du temps.

 

Pour la majorité d'entre eux, bien sûr, mais pas pour Flora, intriguée par ce jeune homme dont elle ne savait pratiquement rien, aux côtés de qui elle s'était battue, et qu'elle appréciait déjà.

 

De toute évidence, il était amoureux de la princesse Blanche-Neige, en tout cas, il tenait vraiment beaucoup à elle, cela se voyait, et la fée ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle y accordait une quelconque importance.

 

Peut-être était-ce parce que Jack était vraiment quelqu'un de surprenant et d'étrange, ou bien pour une autre raison, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

 

Mais le fait est qu'elle sentait quelque chose les relier, et qu'elle se disait qu'ils pourraient peut-être un jour devenir amis, après tout, ils étaient tout deux des créatures magiques, et elle se sentait très seule de toute façon.

 

Peut-être que Jack aussi.

 

Et puis de toute façon, l'avenir le leur dirait.

 

N'empêche qu'elle l'aimait bien quant même, ce si étrange garçon…


End file.
